1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved system and method for the disposal of waste material including household and industrial waste as well as toxic materials. The materials are stored in underwater cylinders closed at top and bottom. Use of the invention eliminates ground water pollution as contrasted with land fill disposal of similar materials. Air pollution is eliminated by containing gases which are generated by decomposition of the waste. Need for land fill is minimized. The size of the storage facilities is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art.
Underwater storage of materials in tanks resting on the bottom of an ocean or fresh water site is well known in the art. Various of the prior art references show a system using tanks for retaining mixtures of water and crude oil or oil derivatives, waste water containing sediment and outflow of sewage disposal systems. The broad concept of providing several underwater vessels whereby the water from one is displaced to the other is known in the art. The present invention differs from such prior systems in a number of particulars. Most importantly, the waste is charged into one container previously filled with water and the water displaced is pumped into an adjoining container initially containing water and no waste. Meanwhile, still a third container may be erected in the water so that when the first container is full, additional waste may be charged into the second container and the displaced water pumped into the third container.